


never have i ever before

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempted dirty talk, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: They're in the guest bedroom of Carl's aunt's beach house, and Mavrus is on his knees.
Relationships: Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	never have i ever before

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that this is my 150th fic says a LOT about me huh
> 
> title from "August" by Taylor Swift, which is SUCH a travrus song.

“Holy shit,” Tred whispers, fingers tightening in Mavrus’s hair. He stares down at Mavrus, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. “You’re so good at that, Mav.”

“I’ve had a little practice,” Mavrus replies, smirking up at Tred. He’s on his knees in one of the guest rooms in Carl’s aunt’s beach house, and all the other guys are downstairs drinking and hanging out—Tred sure hopes they don’t get curious about where he and Mavrus are and come looking for them. Tred isn’t 100% sure they locked the door—they’d been a little distracted with their hands all over each other.

Tred’s shorts and boxers are around his ankles and Mavrus is kneeling between his spread legs, and just _seconds_ ago, he was licking Tred’s hard cock. Tred isn’t a virgin—hasn’t been for a few years—but he’s not exactly _experienced_. No one’s touched him like this in a while, and he’s _never_ been as into it with someone as he is now, with Mavrus.

Mavrus holds eye contact with Tred for a long, heavy moment, before he leans in again and takes Tred’s cock into his warm, wet mouth. Tred can’t help but moan, tugging Mavrus’s hair a little—the way he knows Mavrus _likes_ , judging by the soft noises he makes every time Tred does this when they’re making out. And they’ve been making out a _lot._

It started as a dare and spiraled from there. They kept kissing every time they saw each other alone, and then one day, Mavrus whispered in Tred’s ear, _Can I touch your cock?_ and Tred said yes and Mavrus got his hand down Tred’s pants—and now they’re here.

It’s a little overwhelming. It feels so _good_ , Tred’s whole body on _fire_ with pleasure, and Mavrus just looks... amazing. He’s stupidly attractive and even moreso like this—brow furrowed in concentration, cheeks hollowed as he sucks, and his eyes are bright and mischievous, and it feels like he can read Tred’s mind when he looks at him like that.

Tred thinks, for a second, that he can read Mavrus’s mind too—and Mavrus likes this just as much as he does.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tred moans softly, and something in Mavrus’s eyes looks _pleased_ at this.

Mavrus keeps at it, bobbing his head and licking and sucking, overwhelming Tred in the best possible way, until it’s too _much_ , and Tred pulls him away gently.

“You good?” Mavrus asks, breathless, and Tred can only stare at him for a second, fixated on his spit slick lips. “Tred?”

Tred’s eyes snap back up to Mavrus’s as he blushes. “Yeah, fuck, I’m _really_ good. It’s just—if you keep going—“

Mavrus reaches up, curling his fingers around Tred’s cock and stroking him slowly.

“What will happen if I keep going?” Mavrus prompts with a cheeky grin. “You’re gonna come?”

Tred swallows thickly. He loosens his grip in Mavrus’s hair and runs his fingers through the silky strands, fingertips just grazing Mavrus’s horns and watching the way it makes him shiver. He cups Mavrus’s face in one hand, and there’s something tender, something sweet, about the way Mavrus leans into the touch.

“Yeah,” Tred whispers. “I’m gonna come.”

“ _Awesome_ ,” Mavrus replies immediately, still stroking Tred’s cock and looking up at him with dark eyes. “In my mouth?”

Tred’s mouth is suddenly dry. “Is that—do you—I mean, _yeah_ , if you want it.”

Mavrus just smirks, and then he’s parting his lips once more and taking Tred’s cock back into his mouth. Tred is already so _close,_ and Mavrus is licking and sucking just right; it doesn’t take much at all to push Tred over the edge. His grip tightens in Mavrus’s hair again as his eyes slam shut and pleasure takes over as he comes down Mavrus’s throat with a moan.

Tred tries to regain his breath, opening his eyes to peer down at Mavrus. Mavrus pulls back gently, then swallows—he looks up at Tred, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and he smirks. Tred strokes his fingers through Mavrus’s messy hair one more time, then pulls back, still feeling kind of dazed, and tucks himself back into his shorts.

“That was awesome,” Mavrus declares as he gets up from his knees, joining Tred on the bed. He sits close, leaning into Tred’s side. Again, he asks softly, “You good?”

Tred turns to Mavrus and kisses him, slow and deep, tasting his own come on Mavrus’s tongue and only minding a little.

“That was so intense,” Tred whispers when he pulls back, staying close, their lips just a breath apart as they breathe the same air. “You really... like doing that?”

“Do I like sucking dick?” Mavrus laughs softly, stealing another gentle kiss. “Yeah, baby. I fucking love it.”

“I feel—god, I feel like I need my guitar,” Tred says, laughing quietly too. “I think I left it downst—“

“Tred,” Mavrus cuts in, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Can you maybe lend me a hand first?”

Tred’s eyes dart down to Mavrus’s lap—he’s hard in his shorts—and Tred blushes. “Sorry. I—I got caught up in everything, and I think I’m going to write a full album tonight, but _fuck_ , this is way more important.”

Then Tred kisses Mavrus again, a little hurried, their horns bumping for a second from the odd angle before Tred adjusts. He reaches down, cupping Mavrus through his shorts, and Mavrus makes a breathless sound into the kiss.

After a long moment, Tred pulls back, ducking down to kiss Mavrus’s neck. He whispers softly, “Hey, so... um. Want me to blow you too?”

Mavrus huffs in amusement.

“No, baby,” Mavrus replies, stroking a hand down Tred’s back. It feels _weird_ , being caressed over his tshirt—a strange reminder of the barriers between them. For all they’ve been doing in this room, Tred feels like they should be naked.

He really, really wants to get Mavrus naked.

But this isn’t the time.

“Just touch me,” Mavrus says, an edge of desperation in his voice, reaching down to unbutton his own shorts. “Getting you off gets me off, it’s not gonna take much.”

 _This_ , Tred knows how to do. They’ve only done it a few times, but he’s a pretty quick study—Mavrus pulls out his cock and Tred wraps his hand around it, stroking.

“Maybe you can teach me,” Tred says softly, twisting his hand in the way Mavrus likes. Mavrus _moans_ , always so loud, and he clings to Tred, like Tred is the only thing keeping him upright. Tred continues, “How to... you know. Suck dick?”

“Maybe I should teach you dirty talk first,” Mavrus replies.

“Shut up,” Tred laughs. “I’m learning.”

Mavrus moans again, head falling forward to rest on Tred’s shoulder, one hand clutching at the back of Tred’s tshirt. When he speaks again, his voice is a little shakier as he says, “Prove it. Talk dirty.”

For all his moleskines full of lyrics, Tred suddenly can’t think of any words at all.

“I—I think you’re really hot,” Tred says. He moves his hand a little faster, spurred on by Mavrus’s breathy moans muffled into his shoulder. “I’ve wanted to do this for a really long time, Mav. I never thought you’d want me back.”

“I always want you, baby,” Mavrus whispers. “But that’s not dirty talk.”

Tred huffs. “Okay, well, I want your _dick._ ”

“Better,” Mavrus replies, then moans again when Tred picks up the pace, growing more determined to make Mavrus come. “Fuck, I love your hands.”

Tred wants to tell Mavrus that his hands love him too, but that’s not dirty talk either. That’s far too romantic. It could make a song lyric, maybe.

“I want you to come,” Tred says instead, voice low, blushing. “I want to feel it, I—I want it all over me. Is that weird?”

Mavrus nips sharply at Tred’s neck. “It’s not weird. Take your shirt off.”

“Can’t that wait?”

“It can’t,” Mavrus says stubbornly. He pulls away, sweaty and flushed and so fucking handsome, and he grins at Tred. “Take your shirt off.”

Tred takes his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. Before he can even ask Mavrus what the point of this is when he _knows_ Mavrus is about to come, Mavrus has a hand on Tred’s chest, pushing him down onto the mattress. Mavrus straddles Tred’s hips, then takes his own shirt off too, dropping it onto the bed next to them.

There’s so much to take in. Mavrus is so _hot_ , and Tred wants to touch every inch of him, and Mavrus is still _hard_.

“Okay?” Mavrus asks, and Tred nods immediately. He reaches up, hands on Mavrus’s thighs, sliding under the hem of his shorts. Mavrus grins. “I’m gonna come on you.”

“Fuck, Mav,” Tred breathes out, watching as Mavrus starts stroking himself—he’s such a goddamn sight to see. Tred thinks, for a second, that he wishes he had his phone on him to take a picture. But even without a picture, Tred is gonna jerk off to this memory for a _long_ time to come.

Mavrus only has to stroke himself a few times before he moans so loudly that Tred is sure the guys downstairs must hear it—and he comes hard, Tred gasping as come splashes across his stomach and chest.

“All over you,” Mavrus murmurs, still breathless. His hair is falling in his eyes and he doesn’t fix it, he just stays there for a long moment, eyes closed, breathing. He’s so beautiful, Tred _aches_.

“I’m... covered in come,” Tred says, staring down at the mess—without thinking, he reaches up, rubbing some of it into his skin—when he looks back up, Mavrus’s eyes are open and he’s watching Tred.

“I feel like we should think this is gross,” Mavrus replies, offering a small, sated smile. “But I don’t fuckin’ care if we should think that, ‘cause it’s hot.”

“It’s a little gross,” Tred admits, and they both laugh softly.

Mavrus gracelessly moves off of Tred, and Tred wipes away the mess of come on Mavrus’s tshirt, then tosses it to the floor. Mavrus plasters himself to Tred's side, slinging an arm and a leg over him, and they're both quiet for a moment as their racing hearts slow to steady beats.

"Tomorrow," Mavrus says suddenly, startling Tred out of his half-dozing state.

"Tomorrow?" Tred echoes.

"Yeah," Mavrus replies, pressing a kiss to Tred's chest where his head is resting. "I'll teach you how to suck dick tomorrow."

"You say the sweetest things," Tred says, then kisses the top of Mavrus's head.


End file.
